Government Locations
#city-hall The city hall is one of the largest and well guard places in the city. Here multiple high-level officials from all part of the city meet up once a month to decide on a myriad of matters. This is also the place anyone who requires any legal work to be done needs to pass by to submit their requests as they are the only governing body with the legal authority to grant passports, shop permits and driving licences. The city hall always has a few exorcists on standby and series of wards and other charms to keep low-level demons from entering without permission. #bank The Grand bank is one of the most important locations in the city. If the marketplace is the heart of the city's economy this is the brain. In the bank, the large trade agreements are made and loans are handed out to those who are trying to take a risk. The officials in the bank are some of the most competent and strictly controlled officials in the city and being a banker is a highly respected job. The bank also functions as a normal bank in the sense that it safeguards your money and valuables. The banks have a few exorcists ready and a myriad of high-level seals placed all around the place, stopping demons from entering without permission as they wouldn't want to see all the gold they store suddenly disappear. #barracks The barracks are one of the biggest remnants in the war of the city that had partially been destroyed during the war. The barracks are still in use today as many government officials are pushing to build a stronger military as fast as possible as they see movements from their neighbouring countries. The head of the barracks has nothing to do with the government itself, serving the polish state directly and has a reputation for being impossible to threaten or bribe. #spiritual-defense-headquarters The A.D.D. Agency receives funding directly from the Polish government: making it a parallel authority to both the army and police force. The only difference is that they are able to supersede both on matters of the supernatural: effectively able to seize control of a case or combat from either group, although they can't order soldiers or police officers into combat. Their headquarters is the single most well-enforced building in the city with regards to its magical defence, due to the sheer amount of information on the occult stored inside. The facility is open to the A.D.D., Sons of Solomon and the Exorcists; encouraging cooperation between these factions in order to better understand and control the supernatural menace that was unleashed in the first world war. It's very common for the three factions' interests to clash during this. To anyone that inquires, the 'Spiritual Defense Headquarters' is simply another branch of the state military; and its access is forbidden by a light security detail. Captured suspects are often detained here, or executed on the spot. There is a far more secure containment facility within the #darkgrove-forest, where cultists and demons are imprisoned when the headquarters' lodgings are inadequate. The headquarters boasts a small armoury of anti-demon weaponry, cursed artefacts and the like. The truly dangerous tools are locked away overseas; research into them being forbidden- violators are punished with either mind-wipe or execution. Any artefact found is to be turned over to headquarters immediately, so that it may be assessed and deemed fit for use. There is seldom little structure in the way of command here; information is freely shared and investigations are undertaken at the responder's leisure. Each faction reports to their respective commanders, contactable by telegram. #police-headquarters Mournstead Police Department has very little in the way of the supernatural. The force deal entirely with the mundane: be it robbery or arson, and are almost always the first responders to any major incident. While they have no powers, that does not mean that policemen are by any means harmless to the magically inclined: a bullet is still a bullet, regardless whether it's fired by a demon or civilian. The building itself is extremely well-fortified- to make its destruction by dissidents nearly impossible- and houses a small armoury of guns and other instruments for riot control. Despite how rare and expensive they are, the department also boasts a minute selection of anti-demon weaponry: making them able to combat at least some of the occult effectively. #hospital Mournstead boasts only one hospital: a sprawling, gigantic complex of privatised healthcare and relatively competent doctors. Due to the extraordinary strain on hospitals during the war being lifted, medical techniques and efficiency of the facility as a whole have made remarkable strides: able to easily cope with the demands of the twentieth century. While the building itself is not reinforced, the hospital's basement serves as an impromptu bunker in event of artillery strikes; a discovery made quite literally in the heat of the moment. The chief-of-staff, Dr. Fletcher, is one of the few doctors on the planet with a true healing ability. Having been pushed into making a contract with a demon while attempting to treat his father at the worst of the war's fighting, he became bound to the hospital grounds as a condition for his pact. Furthermore, he must always charge his medical fee in Soul Shards if his ability is used: the profits of which are returned to his contractor. This means that, while he is able to heal life-threatening wounds with remarkable ease due to his ability, he cannot leave the hospital nor waiver a fee; regardless of how much he wants to. He keeps a brave face, nonetheless. Category:Places